


Posssession

by xiaosinian



Category: Trapeze (1956)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian





	Posssession

当看到Tino和一个陌生女孩站在空中时，熟悉的感觉再次席卷了Mike。在愤怒的同时，他却也松了一口气，现在他终于不用再像等待着判决的囚犯一样等着这件事的发生。

他握紧了手里的拐杖，克制住自己命令Tino让女孩下来的冲动。那没有用，上一次的教训已经足够深刻，他不是这段关系中的主导者，Tino才是，如果Tino想让谁站在上面，那她就可以站在上面，而他只能选择是服从这个决定或是退出。过去是这样，现在更是，他已经没什么可以再教给Tino的了，有时他会困惑，Tino为什么依然坚持要他来做Catcher。

也许是Tino看透了他，所以会全然地信任他，他永远不会让男孩坠落，即使Tino对于他所遭受的痛苦几乎是残忍的漠不关心。就像现在，他看着Tino笑着指点那个女孩的动作，觉得自己正在被火焰灼烧。

他吞咽了一下，走过去爬到了空中。“Mike！”Tino见了他，和往常一样露出个笑容，但他察觉到一丝紧张，男孩还没忘上一次这样的情景下发生了什么。他在心底冷笑了一声，就算他不同意又有什么用，Tino早就是他们中做决定的那个了，这样的紧张表现却好像他才是专横强权的人。

“Mike，这是Abby……”

“她也是空中飞人吗？”他问，“来吧，让她试试。”

他没管Tino惊讶的表情，把自己准备就位，既然他改变不了结局，那何苦又去反对惹得Tino不快。他强迫自己忽视妥协带来的自我厌恶感，他在Tino面前早就没什么坚持可言了。

“你别怕，放轻松，他会接住你的，”他听见Tino对那个叫Abby的女孩说，那种炫耀的语气刺痛了他，“他有着很棒的双臂。”

他示意Abby开始，她是个不错的空中飞人，或许缺乏经验但有天赋和技巧，比Lora好得多。他轻松地接住了女孩，又让对方安全返回。Tino高兴地夸赞她，他是他们当中唯一没有笑容的人，显得如此格格不入。

“Abby，你不是说你总想做那个新动作吗，为什么不趁现在试一试，”Tino鼓励女孩，鼓励对方充分利用他这个资源，“Mile是最棒的Catcher，你能学到很多。”

Abby又兴奋又紧张地同意了，他摆好姿势，沉默地准备完成自己的任务。不知道是不是抵触情绪终于影响到了他的状态，也或许是对方太过生疏，女孩的手肘打到了他的鼻子，两个人都掉了下去。

这曾经发生过，但这一次更加疼痛，明明Abby的冲击力并不强。“Mike！你还好吗？”Tino从上面跳下来，想要扶住他。他捂住鼻子，用手遮挡住Tino的视线，不想让自己暴露在男孩眼前。“我没事，我没事，”他说，但Tino还是往他身前凑，他只能转移对方的注意力，“你去看看她。”

果然，Tino的注意力转移到了Abby身上。“我真抱歉……”女孩说着，Tino轻声安慰她，他趁机从网上下来溜走了。

他正在拿毛巾敷自己肿胀的鼻梁时，Tino又找到了他。“Mike，你没事吧。”男孩关切地问他，他的心情好了一些，示意自己不要紧。Tino放松了下来，重新充满了喜悦，对他说：“她很棒是不是，我就知道！我们可以一起去吃个饭……”

“在空中我已经接住她了，在地上就放过我吧。”他无法控制自己，生硬地打断了Tino，刚才那点好心情在此时变成了对他的嘲讽，嘲讽他对自己在对方心中地位的高估。

Tino的笑容退去了，变回了最开始的小心翼翼。“Mike……你，你不高兴了？”他不答话，他不能妥协到说谎的地步，所以他只能希望Tino放过他，他不想再发生场无意义的争吵。

“Mike，她不会破坏我们的表演的，她没打算来我们马戏团……”Tino急急地解释，他该因此满意的，他曾经反对的理由就是第三个人会破坏表演，但他不能再欺骗自己了，他只是想独占这个男孩。这份独占欲强烈到令他害怕，也提醒着他有多自私和虚伪，他用表演作为借口来满足自己不可告人的念头。

“我只是想让她见见你……”Tino就是不肯放过他，继续对她说。他终于爆发了，“见我做什么？”他尖刻地说，“好让你向她炫耀你有个多出色的Catcher，属于你的是一双多强壮的手臂？就好像你炫耀你的跑车你的房子你的所有物？”

Tino睁大了眼睛看他，那双干净无辜的眼睛忽然间让他升腾起恶意。他本来有的避免争执的念头消失了，想一想他们的上一次争吵，最后是Tino求他来到纽约继续做个Catcher的，在某种程度上Tino需要他来完成表演，那他为什么不利用这个做些什么？

“没错，这双手臂会接住你，但不想去接你想要它接的任何人，我只想接能完成Triple的人。”他带着发泄的快感，他想就这么摊牌也好，让男孩知道自己的态度，如果想要自己做一个Catcher，这就是他的条件。但他还是保留了些理智，没有说出“我只会接你一个人”。

“如果你一定要我去接别人，我宁愿打断这双手臂。”他继续威胁着，但他也是认真的，在看到那个女孩站在上面时，他真的有这个冲动，他想用这种方式来让对方后悔，这是他为数不多的能伤害对方的方式。

“对不起……我不会再这样了……”终于，Tino小声说，像个做错了事的孩子。他感受到得意，他终于还是掌握了一些主导权。Tino离开了，而他慢慢清醒了过来，意识到自己做了什么，意识到自己的胜利是多么的虚假。

他想要去喝一杯，却看到了Tino和那个女孩告别。他躲在一旁，听见Tino对她说：“他今天心情不太好，我确实应该先征求他的同意再带你上去的，”女孩说了些安慰的话，Tino露出个笑容，“那你先回去，我改天再去找你。”

Tino吻了吻女孩的脸颊，看着对方远去，依然带着温柔的笑意。

不允许Tino带女孩加入表演有什么用呢，他想，他们还可以去吃饭，看电影，开车兜风，他能把这些事都禁止了吗。他可以让Tino在表演中只属于自己，但在别的时候，他依然无能为力。他感受到疼痛，还有柔软，就算Tino愿意为了维持表演答应他的种种要求，他又怎么舍得让男孩失去那样快活明亮的笑容，他怎么承受有一天Tino带着恨意看着他。他最终只觉得疲惫，他低下头，慢慢地走开了。

 

“Mike，我今天要回布鲁克林，你要和我去吗，我父亲……我父亲很想当面感谢你。”

他想说不的，但Tino用恳求的目光看着他，这些天来男孩都用一种接近讨好的态度对他，提醒着他那天是怎样蛮横地对对方提出要求的。他觉得愧疚，他想告诉Tino那不是真的，只要Tino需要，他就会继续做一个Catcher，但他又怕失去这唯一的一个筹码，所以他保持了沉默。

他答应了，Tino带他回了布鲁克林，兴奋地给他讲每条街道的故事。Tino总是这样，明亮欢快吸引着所有人的目光，就像太阳，而他却自私地希望独占这光亮。是Tino把他从黑暗里拯救了出来，他却还在奢求更多，所以他对Guido要感谢他这点越发觉得羞愧。他不安于即将到来的见面，一路上都很安静，终于Tino也察觉到了，喜悦慢慢地散去了，又开始变成小心翼翼的模样。

Guido迎接了他，他和Guido说话的时候，Tino跑向了训练场，他瞥见了Abby的身影，泛起一股酸涩。两个人挽着手向这边走来，他支撑起自己不要在Guido面前表露出什么。

“你见过我女儿了，她回来和我说了，小孩子不懂事，训练场上的规矩不清楚，惹你生气了。”Guido说。

“是我的错，我该征求您的同意的，您别怪我哥哥。”Abby小声地维护Tino。

他愣在原地，看向Tino，Tino正笑着看他，带着点羞涩，又有些得意。他想起Tino对着Abby炫耀自己，男孩是在家人面前炫耀着自己的搭档，他觉得自己的心脏重新跳动了起来，有热流从心底涌出。

“你还想试试吗？”他对Abby微笑，发自真心的。Abby不敢相信地看了Tino一眼，Tino的眼睛亮了起来，而他也被点亮了。

他教了Abby一天，这女孩有Orsini家空中飞人的天赋，临走时他告诉Abby她可以来找他，他喜欢听到这句话后Tino的笑容。“我真高兴你喜欢她。”Tino对他说，带着种终于放下一件事的轻松，他回应了一个笑容。

 

Abby完美地回到了平台上，他从杆子上回到坐姿，向下看去，Tino正看着他们，不知道在想些什么，脸上没有笑容。

这不是第一次了，在他教了Abby几次后，男孩就露出了这样的表情，像被什么困扰着，却又不想在他面前表现出来。但Tino从来都不擅长隐藏情绪，这低落如此明显，在和Abby告别时都能察觉得到。

他不知道这是怎么了，也不知从哪问起。Tino打起精神，提议去喝几杯，他同意了。奇怪的氛围延续到了酒馆里，他们在沉默中都多喝了几杯，怀着各自的心思回到了旅馆。

“你喜欢Abby吗？”Tino忽然问，脸颊因为酒精而发红。

“我……”他不理解。

“不是，我是说，说那种喜欢……”Tino赶紧说，但声音一点点小了下去。

他不知道Tino为什么会这么想，他对Abby的好都是因为……然后他意识到了什么，酒精涌上了他的头，他觉得口干舌燥，不能思考，只能看着Tino。

Tino也在看他，忽然男孩向他靠近，吻住了他。他被动地承受着，Tino退开了，脸上有失望的神色。“对不……”Tino没能说完，他回过了神，赶紧吻了回去，他的心在砰砰直跳，他不知道怎么才能让Tino感受到他的热切。

Tino张开嘴唇回应了他，他的理智彻底断掉了，他借着这个吻带来的希望，伸手摩挲到了男孩的阴茎，对方已经硬了。他不敢耽搁，急切地推搡着Tino躺在了床上，脱下了对方的裤子。他压抑着怕对方清醒过来的恐惧，耐着性子用手指将Tino打开，做了足够的扩张。他悬着一颗心，等Tino对他说不，但Tino没有，或者是他没有听到。他把自己操了进去，看着男孩的眼睛因为酒精和欲望而变得涣散。他的手握着Tino的腰，他想把人死死地握住，再也不能逃离，但顶撞了几下后，他的心就软了，小心翼翼地抱住男孩，生怕伤到对方。他觉得这就像一场梦一样，虽然他和Tino面对面，但他看不清对方的表情，只有身体的触感有真实的感觉。

他射了出来，在极致的快感后，酒精和欲望的作用同时消退了，他意识到自己做了什么。他不敢看Tino，低垂着眼睛，Tino的手抚摸上了他的肩膀，摩挲着一路下滑，摸到他的双手，又坐了起来，贴向他的怀抱，亲吻他的肩膀。温柔的触感让他低头看去，男孩亲昵地贴在他身上，带着全然的依恋。

“这么美的胳臂，只准接我一个人。”Tino的声音里带着种满足，又有种孩子气的独占欲，“我妹妹也不行。”

Tino赌气般的语气让他笑了起来，他的心踏实了下来，只剩下柔软溢满其中。“我知道，”他说，“只属于你。”

“你要是想接别人，得先把我扔下去。”Tino说着，抱紧了他。

“我永远不会让你坠落的。”他回抱住Tino，吻着男孩汗湿的黑发，做出了承诺。  
end


End file.
